Mysterious Chaos
by kaoru1174
Summary: Kenny has kept something to himself for years but tonight he is going to the let it out. Slash


**AN:** its been forever since I posted a Fan fiction so please forgive! This is my first sex scene (Lemom) so yeah, its probably not the best. If anyone has any suggestions on how I can improve, please do. South Park is my new obsession. My roomie says I need help, lol. Hope you enjoy as much as I did writing it.

**Warnings!:** Contains sexual content, no matter how bad it is. This is YAOI. m/m slash whatever you call it. If you don't like, please press the back button. Thank you.

**Disclaimer:** I do Not own South Park or anything associated with it. This is purely entertainment. All right are to Trey Parker, Matt Stone and Comedy Central.

Mysterious Chaos

It's been seven years since I first came up with Mysterion. It was mainly to protect my sister but it evolved into something much more than that. Even though I am in my last year of high school, I still cling to the power and pride Mysterion gave me, something I do not have in my simple life as Kenny McCormick.

Most of my friends have forgotten all about our childhood games of superheroes. If they knew I still dress in my costume and roam the streets at night, they would laugh their asses off. But there is one who still uses his costume. As a child, he was my archenemy, Professor Chaos. I see him at night at Stark's Pond when I wander. I was surprised to find Butters still hangs on to that persona as I do. I've hidden from him every night, there is something wonderful in watching his innocence. Tonight is going to be different though. Tonight I plan to approach Chaos.

I wait for my parents to finally pass out from the cheap beer as they do every night. I kiss my sister's cheek goodnight when I put her to bed and get dressed. I slip out my window and run to Stark's Pond, where I know Chaos will be. I hide and watch him. I work up the courage to finally make my move. Before I get second thoughts, I spring out from the clump of snowcapped trees I was hiding.

Remembering to disguise my voice, I yell "Professor Chaos! What evil are you planning?"

Butters looks started and a flash of fear goes through his eyes. It passes and his face lights up in excitement.

"Mysterion? I thought you had given up on this image like everyone else. But no less, I am planning a great evil! And not even Mysterion can stop me!"

I smile as the familiar rush of excitement runs through me. I walk slowly up to him and stare down at the smaller boy.

"How can you be so sure I can't stop you?" I ask.

He smiles "Cuz I won't tell you my plans! If I don't there's nothing you can do!"

"We will see" I say. I draw him up in my arms and kiss his lips teasingly. His eyes widen is shock but soften and close as I work my tongue in his mouth. His arms fall around my waist and he leans closer. I break the kiss.

"Tell me now, Chaos?" I ask seductively.

"Never" he answers breathlessly.

I smile "I guess I have to keep trying"  
I start kissing him again, however this time I don't stay just on his mouth. My mouth trails down his neck. I undo his cape and it falls to the snow. I start unbuttoning his blue jacket and he whimpers my name. My tongue finds his pink nipples and teases them. I straighten up to look into his eyes. He reaches out, pulls down my hood, and uncovers my face.

"This is my evil plan," He says. "I knew you still dressed as Mysterion and that I could lure you to me. I've wanted to show you that I love you but I was afraid to say it out loud, especially with all the guys around. They would surely ridicule me. I didn't know how you would take it. I didn't want you to hate me. So when I saw you watching me at night, I thought it was a onetime thing. But when you kept coming back, I knew I had to say something to you. Will you hate me now, Kenny?"

I was shocked at first. I really had no idea that he felt that way about me. I always had a crush on Butters, he was just so sweet, how could I not? He was the innocence I could never have. Thinking he would reject me, I dived in to girls. I dated plenty but none filled the hole like Butters. To know he accepted me lifted a massive burden off my chest.

I lifted the foil shield from his face and kissed him. "How could I?" I took his arm and led him to my house. We went up to my room and lay in my bed. I wrapped my arms around him, bringing up the worn blankets to cover him from the cold. For a long time, we didn't move or speak.

Eventually I laid him on his back and continued what I had started at Stark's Pond. I trailed my lips from his all the way down his chest and back up again. I whispered in his mouth "I love you, Butters. Always have" He smiled his sweet, crooked smile at me. He wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling me into a kiss. I smiled into out kiss. I don't ever remember being this happy.

After our lengthy kiss, I pulled his sweater up over his head and discarded mine as well. I loved the feel of his skin against mine. Soon our naked bodies enter wound with each other.

Butters looked so nervous.

"Have you done this before?" He asked me. I shook my head. "Do trust me?" I asked

He pulled me down, my forehead on his, our blond hair mixing. He kissed me gently.

"Yes" He said and I kissed him back.

I moved my body down to where my mouth was level with Butter's hips. He watched me shyly as I took his penis in my mouth. He whimpered and lifted his hips up. I ran my hands over his legs and chest while I sucked him. His fingers weaved in my hair, pulling me closer. I sucked him harder.

"K-k-enny…" He moaned and bucked his hips. " I think I'm going to cum.." I pulled away and he cried out. "Wh-why?"

"Good things come to those who wait, babe," I smiled at him. I lifted his hips up to get better access to his sexy little ass. I licked him softly and stuck my tongue in his hole, pumping it in and out. I pulled back and licked my fingers, slowly inserting one. He cried and whined, pushing himself down on my finger. I added another and then another.

"Please, Kenny, stop teasing me! I want you!" Butter whimpered.

"Okay, but it's going to hurt. Are you sure, you are going to be okay. We don't have to now."

"Yes! Please, yes!" he said. I smiled and kissed him.

"Okay, babe, I'll be as gentle as I can." I wrapped my hand around his hard penis and stroked him. I reached over to my beat up dresser to get some lube. I rubbed it onto my dick and some in his ass.

I positioned myself at his ass, pushing myself up against him. I grabbed his hand. "Are you ready, Butters?" he nodded and kissed my hand.

I pushed my dick in his ass, stopping when he cried out in pain.

"Keep going, Kenny!" he said, wrapping his arms around my neck pulling me close. I kissed him, pulled out and pushed back in again. Hearing him moan against my ear drove me crazy and I pounded into him, hitting his prostate. He arched up to let me hit it again. We went like this for several minutes, moaning and sweating into each other.

"I'm going to cum!" He cried between my thrusts and his sticky seed exploded between us. Watching his orgasm sent me into my own. I went in as deep as I could and came in him.

I collapsed on to him, pulled myself out and rolled him on to my chest. I held him tightly, kissing him and whispering, "I love you. I love you so much Butters!" He smiled and returned my kisses and eventually fell asleep in my arms.

I looked at his sweet, sleeping face. I truly never knew this much happiness until I met Butters. I prayed that this moment would never end, that I could lay with him the rest of my life. I could never trade this moment for any amount of money in the world. I vowed that no one could take me from my chaos.


End file.
